


Sonnet #1 - Saavik's Lament

by miwahni



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwahni/pseuds/miwahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saavik contemplates the death of David Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet #1 - Saavik's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Later addition (1984?) to the sonnet series (1982)

"I grieve with thee," four words I cannot say;  
I cannot, must not, break my frail control.  
Admitting grief is not the Vulcan way  
But am I Vulcan? Partly? Not at all?

I cannot say "I loved him too, your son,  
I knew him both in body and in mind."  
The words are choked before they reach my tongue,  
"He bravely died," the only words I find.

Spock told me once that I would have to choose  
In which direction my allegiance lay.  
He never told me how it hurt to lose;  
I see now why he chose the Vulcan way.

So many feelings must remain untold;  
I grieve with thee, my heart is speared with cold.


End file.
